


two

by tide_ms



Series: what could have been (unfulfilled stories) [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: This was meant to be a treat for someone from Yuletide 2017, but I mixed up two different letters (essentially someone's likes and someone else's prompt, which iirc was about the women helping Sun during her early days in prison) and I lost motive when I realized because I didn't know what to do with it.I loved writing this, though, so here it is. I wish I could make it better because I really liked the prompt, but what's gone is gone I guess.Posting this now because I re-watched the finale last night and I still want more. :'(





	two

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a treat for someone from Yuletide 2017, but I mixed up two different letters (essentially someone's likes and someone else's prompt, which iirc was about the women helping Sun during her early days in prison) and I lost motive when I realized because I didn't know what to do with it.
> 
> I loved writing this, though, so here it is. I wish I could make it better because I really liked the prompt, but what's gone is gone I guess.
> 
> Posting this now because I re-watched the finale last night and I still want more. :'(

 

In her first days in prison, the women told sun about the morning routine and the little things that made their life bearable. Their words were casual, passed between bites and laughter in the cafeteria, their words bounced off of the walls that now became her home and stopped where the world was divided into here and outside. Their words were stories and jokes and complaints, but they drew a map for sun nonetheless.

Sun was thankful.

And sun was wary. she was wary because in her first week in prison, she saw the gaps where secrets lay. Or to be exact, where deals were made, and plots of all kinds were executed by the hands of guards and inmates alike.

  
"Just talk to Jieun or Eunwoo, they can get you anything you want from outside. If you're willing to pay, that is, they can make your stay here feel like a five stars hotel." Lina told her. "They accept anything and everything."

In the same breath, Lina tells her about whom she should stay the hell away from.

"I can't decide if that's a good thing to know or bad," Nomi said, while Lito asked. "Can prisons really be like a five stars hotel?"

Sun thought she needed to know more if she's going to survive this and Riley quickly cradled her hand in both of hers, brows creased and heart carrying all of their worries. She rubbed her thumb on Sun's hand and stopped only when Sun's dread of the future lessened a little.

Caphues wondered how long she's going to stay in prison, how long would it be before her trial. It's their thought all.

Kind-hearted guards, oblivious guards. Wicked guards and gangleaders, the most powerful ones in the whole prison. Sun now knew them, she tried to shape the rest of her map with the help of Nomi's obtained information and Will's insight about criminals.

  
But sun was tired as well, she's living more than one life at the same time and that had brought war. Literal war where she couldn't lose any front, any life.

  
Sun listened carefully when Minjung told her about life inside prison; about living in the oblivion of loved ones.

Sun supposed she needed to know this, she needed to be prepared as the uncertainty of her future lasted more.

"Everyone moves on eventually." Minjung doesn't look so sad. "After a while, you stop hating them for that."

Soojin told her about the cruelty of hope, of clinging to ridiculous fantasies about freedom even after all this time behind bars.

"If it's cruel, it's worth holding on to." It's Wolfgang who said that. Not to Sun, or not only to her, but Sun couldn't deliver the words to Soojin as the latter kept her smile present in each and every word she let out. She's embarrassed for still hoping, and that only tugged at their heart. She shouldn't feel embarrassed, they thought.

  
Sun figured out prison fast and clear. Words proved to be working as good as punches sometimes, but other times, to survive prison, silence was the only way. (Kala had had to hold her back and draw a smile to her face yesterday. Literally. A few sweet words uttered by Sun's mouth were thrown by Kala at the considerably-large inmate who bumped into Sun by accident and attempted to start a brawl. "I have no doubt you can take her down in a second, but at least let the current bruises heal first." Kala told her, guiding her toward the door leading outside. "Oh, look, it's so sunny! it must be going to be a good day!" Kala tried to distract her, basking in the warmth, but she needed not because her mere presence had already kept the smile on Sun's lip. Had made it genuine.)

All that surviving, all of it, just so she could fulfill the promise keeping her awake at night. Killing her brother.

It wasn't a good promise, but somehow, Sun was assured that she'd get her chance. Especially when the nights were too long and the ache was too heavy to carry alone.


End file.
